Who Doesn't Love Surprises?
by DefrostingSteve
Summary: Tony's got something planned, something everybody knows about apart from the person who the surprise is for-Steve!
1. Chapter 1

Steve scrunched his nose up against Tony's neck.

'Tony.' He murmured.

'Yes Steve?' Tony asked, and Steve knew by his voice that Tony was smiling.

'Tell me.'

'No.'

'Please…' Steve dragged out the vowels, making Tony laugh.

'Who knew? Captain America's weakness… Surprises!' Tony started laughing again.

They were curled up on the couch in the living room. Tony had invited everybody over for a night together, and after five arguments, two pillowfights, and one _nearly_ fight (between Tony and Clint) they all agreed on a film.

Steve had sat opened mouthed during the debate of what to watch, his face changing in expression depending on what film title was mentioned, trying to link any of these films with the plays he used to see at the theatre. When they had put the film on, he gave it his full attention, slipping every now and again when Tony would kiss him or play with his hand.

Tony wouldn't ever admit it, but he loved it. Being sat with the very few people around him that he trusted, doing something that wasn't saving the world, or beating a bad guy, something _normal_. In his opinion, the Avengers didn't get enough time to unwind together. Clint was always being shipped off to Africa or England or Russia on some top secret mission, Natasha was normally busy pretending to be an assistant for a potential threat to the team (always in a disguise that even the team can't figure out it's her), Bruce was constantly in his house, only coming out every now and again when he had spent hours convincing himself he wouldn't Hulk out and hurt someone, and Thor was still in Asgard.

Nights free were rare, nights free that every other member of the team had free? Once in a blue moon.

So Tony loved nights like this. Where they were all together and just doing something that made them all argue and fall out and know more about each other more and more. During the film, Tony would get bored when he knew a boring part was coming up, and his mind would drift to Steve, and how much Steve had changed now.

Although making Steve actually admit his feelings for Tony was easy, trying to convince Steve it was okay to be together in public was ridiculous. Even nights like this were an issue, because Steve thinks that everybody would be disgusted, and they would blame him for their relationship, and they wouldn't want to be around Steve anymore.

Which made Tony want to prove him wrong.

So, every so often, Tony would do something to Steve; kiss his neck, his jaw, the corner of his mouth, play with his hand, just small things. Steve would tear his eyes away from the film to frown deeply at whatever Tony was doing, subtly look round at the others to see their reaction, and when he was reassured the team didn't _care_, he'd give all his attention back to the film, with a little smile upon his face which Steve thought nobody saw. Of course, Tony did. And it turn would make Tony smile. Steve could ignore Tony for as long as he wanted and pretend he didn't want Tony to touch him, but Tony knew Steve loved Tony's hands on his body.

Yes, Tony loved nights like this.

Clint was sat on the edge of the couch, elbows on his knees, head resting on his hands, blocking out everything that wasn't the film. Natasha was leaning against him, half watching the film, half thinking of new ways she could tie people up, and maybe, just maybe, thinking about Clint.

Bruce was sat on the floor, one leg straight out, the other half bent and resting on the other. He was leant against the couch, and his head was leant back against the cushion of the couch, sound asleep. Whenever he snored, Clint would snap his head down to look at Bruce, narrowing his eyes and debating what he could do that wouldn't end up with Bruce Hulking out and squishing him. In the end, Clint would gently push Bruce's jaw up so his mouth was closed, only for it to go back to how it was straight away. Not that Clint noticed. He had gone back to the film.

When the film had finished, nobody had moved. Nobody wanted to. So Tony-well, Tony made Jarvis-turn off the film and play some music quietly. It was nice, it was relaxing, and it was definitely not what they were used to doing around each other.

But it worked, just like they all did.

Clint was laid out on the couch now, Natasha laid next to him, and they were talking about some mission (No matter what Tony said, they never spoke about Budapest).

Bruce was still asleep, his head still on the couch, which Natasha and Clint were _very_ careful not to accidentally kick with their feet.

Tony and Steve were on the other couch. Tony was playing with Steve's hand again while Steve was facing Tony, his body completely into their conversation, begging him to tell him the surprise.

'Don't be such a bully Stark.' Natasha piped up from her sofa with Clint.

'Finally acknowledging that other people are in the room, Miss Romanoff?' Tony said back calmly.

Natasha pushed herself up from the couch just the slightest bit so Tony could see her face above the cushion that blocked them seeing each other normally. She raised her eyebrow and said 'I could just tell Steve what the surprise is.'

'Natasha knows? Tony…' Steve whined, as Natasha smiled slyly at Tony and slid back down on the couch.

'Steve, it's a surprise. The general idea is you don't. Know. What. It. Is.' Tony said sternly, punctuating the last few words with a full stop.

'Sorry.' Steve mumbled, pulling away and looking down at his hand, which Tony had now stopped playing with. 'I am sorry.' He frowned. 'More popcorn?' Steve stood up quickly.

'Oh Steve, don't-' Tony began quickly.

'I'll be right back.' Steve smiled, moving forward as if he were about to kiss Tony, but then stopped at the last minute, his eyes flickering to the couch Natasha and Clint were on, and walked away to the kitchen.

'Way to go, Stark.' Clint stage-whispered from behind the cushion.

'If your girlfriend had been able to keep her mouth shut-' A piece of popcorn fell into his mouth and his the back of his throat. Tony coughed, giving evils to the cushion between him and Clint.

'Watch what you say, Stark.'

'That a threat, Barton?'

'I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you. Tasha's good with swords… And moving around in the dark.' Clint added the last part on nearly laughing.

'I don't follow… Oh. _**OH**_.' Tony stood up and placed his hands in front of his crotch.

'You know, I think I'm going to go help Steve. Might get a bit confused still, bless him, electronics and all…' Tony rambled.

'Smart move.' Natasha pushed herself up again so Tony would see her smile, which he grimaced at and walked off quickly.

As Tony walked into the kitchen, he was glancing around the room for Steve, and he stopped walking when he saw Steve stood in front of the microwave. Biting on his lower lip to hold in the laughter, Tony watched at Steve opened the microwave door, frowned at it, then closed it again. Steve did this a few times before Tony put him out of his misery.

'How do you do that?' Steve asked in wonder when the microwave lit up and worked.

'I press the 'On' button.' Tony tried to keep in his laughter, but he couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

Steve looked at Tony and blushed, unsure of what to do. Tony analysed every facial movement and decided Steve was mad at him for laughing.

'Steve! I can't help it, it's just one of them things that makes me love you, and laugh uncontrollably. Steve, please don't be mad or upset or anything apart from happy, not tonight.' Tony stood in front of Steve, the look on his face causing his guilt to triple. 'Steve?' He said, his voice full of guilt.

Steve put his head up a bit, still frowning. 'Yes?'

'I'll make it up to you! I promise, you're just so… Cute when you do stuff like that, and yes it is funny but you're adorable and you're mine so I'm allowed to laugh, right?' Tony smiled at Steve uncertainly.

'I'm… Yours?' Steve questioned.

'Mine.' Tony nodded.

Steve smiled slowly, until Tony thought he couldn't possibly smile any bigger-Oh wait he could.

'I think-' Steve stopped, his face reddening already. 'I like it.'

'Oh do you now?' Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve, smiling at him softly.

'Yes.' Steve swooped down and kissed Tony, then moved down to kiss his neck. 'Yes, I like that a lot.' He smiled against Tony's skin, and Tony shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Steve both had nightmares. Every single night. But they never admitted it to each other.

Tony's nightmares were about being kidnapped, not falling through the hole in the sky quick enough, and every so often, losing everyone around him.

Steve's nightmares were about the discrimination he received when he was younger for being small, gay, ill, _weak, _watching Bucky fall to his death, and feeling the ice slowly work his way through his body and freeze him for another 70 years.

Every night both men would have nightmares, and every night both men wouldn't say a word to the other, because they were embarrassed, ashamed, and not quite ready to unload their baggage onto the other.

* * *

Tony was rolling around his bed, his head stuck in another nightmare, when he fell off of the bed. Hitting the floor with his hip, he woke up and struggled with the sheets for a second, thinking they were the capturers from Afghanistan trying to take him away from his home, before he realised that they were just cotton.

'_Egyptian cotton_.' Tony corrected himself smugly.

He stood up, his body covered in sweat and shaking, his mind already planning what he could do to take his mind off his nightmares. He looked at the bed, and he felt like his capturers where there, waiting to grab him. Tony shivered, walked around his bed and out of his bedroom door.

He stopped at the kitchen door, debating what drink he would spill his thoughts to for the next few hours.

'Jack Daniel's, my good old friend, I have missed you.' Tony opened his arms wide as if he was about to hug the bottle, then reached for it.

'Sir, only a few hours ago did you promise Captain Rogers that you wouldn't drink for at least a month.' Jarvis' voice came out of nowhere, making Tony jump and accidentally knock the bottle back into the other bottles.

'Well Jarvis sometimes you can't help what you need.' Tony snapped at the AI.

'May I suggest sir-'

'No you may not. Mute.' Tony grumbled as he put the Jack Daniel's down and set off his coffee machine.

BANG!

Steve woke up suddenly, looking all around him for any sign of what was going on, but found nothing.

He laid back down, closing his eyes slowly, as if he was scared his nightmare would come back out of nowhere. Steve shook his head at himself and turned onto his side, trying to get comfortable. He was almost back asleep when he heard a door shut loudly.

'Tony.' Steve groaned. The bang came from his right, Tony's room, and everybody else's room was to the left of Steve's room.

They were still called 'spare rooms', but every room had an owner; The purple one with the view of other buildings, Clint's; The cream one with the window overlooking the sky, which was perfect for Sunrise, Natasha's; The brown room was Bruce's, and since he first slept in there it had had a mini science kit in the corner; There was a blue room which Coulson had picked out, something about the shade of colour reminding him of a past memory; even the black one was picked out for someone, though he never, ever, _ever, _had slept there, and everyone was pretty sure he never would. Still, when Tony had told Clint who the black room was for, because Clint was the only one who didn't realise it himself, Clint had gone straight out and bought a plaque. He even nailed it to the door himself, a shiny golden plague at the perfect height for everyone to read; 'Director N. Fury'.

They were still waiting for Fury to create hell when he found out.

Steve was still laid in bed, debating whether or not to go check on Tony when he heard the 'clink' of glass. Steve rolled his eyes, looking at his clock.

'Well done, Tony. You managed eight hours without a drink. Surprised you did it this long.' Steve shook his head at his boyfriend. 'I wonder if you've ever stuck to a promise, or if you always lie and say whatever pleases whichever person you're talking to so they'll get off your back.' Continuing his grumbling, he rolled over in his bed and hit his head against the pillow. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

'Actually, Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark put the alcohol back before drinking any of it and is currently drinking coffee.' Jarvis spoke quietly.

'Did he?' Steve thought about this for a moment before his guilt kicked in. 'Tony…' He said softly, before deciding to go see him.

When Steve got to the kitchen, Tony was no longer there. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Steve made his way to the lab.

Tony was sat in one of his many cars, passing something holographic back and forth between his hands as he talked to Jarvis about, what it sounded like to Steve, the history of the tango. As Steve entered the lab, Jarvis stopped talking halfway through his facts.

'Jarvis what-' Tony turned around quickly. 'Ah Steve, are you spying on me?' He narrowed his eyes and smiled briefly. 'You wouldn't be the first to try and sneak peak at my work. There was this girl once, well I say girl, lady, very attractive, well, gorgeous. Nothing on you of course, but when she woke up after our night of-what terminology would insult you less? Love making?' Steve's eyebrows shot up. '…Long story short, she tried getting access to Jarvis, but Pepper soon sorted her out. Anyway, I'm rambling. What's up kid?'

Steve rolled his eyes. 'Don't call me 'kid' Tony, just because I'm a few years younger than you does not make me a child.'

'Yeah whatever. What's up grandad?' Tony was focused completely on Steve, something Steve wasn't used to when being in this room.

'Erm well, I heard your door close, I, just… Wanted to make sure you were okay?' Steve looking down at the work top and picked up a piece of metal. Turning it over in his hands, he realised he had no real reason for coming down into the lab apart from his guilt was too much to sleep with.

'Well I'm fine. Making alterations to the suit, finding something to do, couldn't sleep.' Tony looked up at Steve and smiled, his eyes lingering on Steve's mouth.

Steve blushed again. 'I think I'm off to bed now. Bye Tony, love you.' As Steve began walking off, he heard Tony suck in breath. Slowly turning around, he ran his eyes all over Tony's body looking for a problem.

'Tony, what's wrong?' His bold Captain America voice echoed through the lab.

Tony was frozen in his seat, the only sign on movement came through his eyes which were whizzing about.

Steve quickly walked up to Tony and gripped his arm. 'Tony? Talk to me, what's wrong?!' Steve looked into Tony's eyes, looking for any connection with his boyfriend.

Tony stood up quickly. 'Nothing. I'm fine. Go to bed Steve, you need your sleep.'

Steve furrowed his brow. 'Do you want any help?' He frowned, trying to figure out what was going on.

'Go to bed "Captain",' Tony used Steve's alias sarcastly. 'You'd only get in my way anyway.' Tony walked away, leaving Steve rooted to his spot, the hurt clear in his eyes.

Tony turned to his computer, ignoring anybody and anything else that was going on in the room. When he eventually did glance up from his computer screen, Steve had gone.

Tony's mind worked almost faster than ever before, which had no help from the coffee, analysing and going round in circles over what had just happened.

'How could somebody as good as Steve love me?' Tony thought as he tapped his fingertips against each other. 'Pepper thought she loved me, but when we broke up even she admitted she wanted it to work more than what it did, which in Pepper terms is her saying she didn't love me. Pepper didn't love me, so how could Steve love me? Steve's the best of the best, better than anyone else I know, he couldn't… I don't want this anyway. Having to worry about him all the time, being in a relationship, Steve being in my lab, I don't want that…' Tony's thoughts trailed off as every feeling he had told him he wanted Steve, wanted the Super Soldier to himself. 'I want him, need him.' Tony shook his head and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

Tony went and sat back inside his favourite car. 'Jarvis, let's begin where we left off.' Tony said softly, only half concentrating on the information Jarvis was telling him.

* * *

'_**You don't deserve this body. The privilege, the honour, the dignity, of taking the role that you're going to play in this war is not something a **__**gay**__** deserves.'**_

_**One of the other men spat on Steve's face. Steve once again tried to get up, however one of the soldiers jumped on him to knock him back down to the floor.**_

'_**Get off him Bert. You've touched a gay, better get a shower after this. Dirty scum, who knows where they've been.' All the soldiers laughed at this 'joke'.**_

_**Steve assessed his options. Lay down and let the soldiers get it out of their system, or fight back and surely hurt one more than he meant to. And when that happened, more of them were always waiting to join in on the violence.**_

_**Jumping to his feet, Steve surprised all the other soldiers, who took a step back.**_

'_**Ready to play?' The leader of the gang smirked and swung at Steve. While Steve was blocking him, another soldier tried to hit him. While defending himself against these two soldiers, several soldiers came at Steve from behind, tackling him down the floor again.**_

'_**Just lay there, and take it.'**_

_**The leader spat on him again, encouraging the others to spit. Steve wiped his face, and laid out on the floor, placing his hands behind his head.**_

'_**I can do this all night boys.'**_

'_**We'll take that as a challenge.' All the soldiers began hitting and kicking Steve again, becoming more and more vicious as they went on. When one of the soldiers went to kick Steve's head, Steve pulled on his leg, dragging him down onto the floor as well. As three other soldiers were beginning to kick Steve, Steve swung his leg, catching their other leg and tripping them up. Steve stood up and pushed the leader by his shoulder.**_

'_**I will not back down. You can do this every night, and every night will be the same. I won't hurt you, but I will not back down.' Steve stared at the leader, then turned and walked off.**_

'_**Faggot.'**_

'_**Gay.'**_

'_**Queer.'**_

'_**Puff.'**_

_**The shouts got louder and louder behind Steve as he walked back into his bunker. The men left in the bunker were all fast asleep, apart from Hank. When Steve got into bed, Hank whispered to him 'Is it true?'**_

'_**Is what true, Hank?' Steve whispered tiredly.**_

'_**Are you gay?'**_

_**Steve stopped, not sure if he could take another one of his 'friends' turning against him.**_

'_**I just don't see why it matters.' He rolled over, his back to Hank.**_

'_**You're not the only one, Captain.'**_

_**Steve laid still for a moment. He rolled back over to look at Hank. 'Really?'**_

'_**Yeah.'**_

_**Steve rolled over again, a little bit of faith returned in his fellow soldiers. It was quiet for a few minutes, before a strange sound echoed around the bunker. Steve's ears picked it up better than Hank's, not that it matter to Hank anyway, he was fast asleep, but Steve heard. Steve heard, and he continued to hear it in his sleep.**_

'_**Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag.'**_

Steve shot up in bed. Bringing his knees to his chest, he crossed his arms, placing them on his knees and put his head on his forearms. He shook his head back and forth, as if he was trying to shake out the whispers that plagued his mind. What happened in the night came to the front of Steve's mind, and he stopped shaking his head, momentarily groaning.

'STEEEEEVE!' Tony opened Steve's bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe. 'Now I don't really like acting like your mum, but it's time to get up. If it makes you feel any better, you get your surprise today. Lucky you.' Tony winked at Steve before realising Steve couldn't see him. 'Are you okay?'

'I feel like I'm burning from the inside.' Steve mumbled against his skin.

'Didn't catch that soldier.' Tony took a step into Steve's room. 'I made breakfast, which is a big effort on my part, so I'd like you to appreciate it. If you sniff, you can smell it burning. Clint keeps trying to eat it, I told him if it's gone when I get back, I'm setting Hulk off in the S.H.I.E.L.D. weapon department. Apparently they're working on some new bow for Clint, stolen the idea from that Hunger Games trilogy. Won't work well in Bruce's stomach though.' Tony smiled happily at the thought, before looking down at Steve, who had stretched out on the bed, but was still covering his eyes.

Sighing, Tony walked up to Steve's bed. 'Steve.' He said softly, before sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling down Steve's arm.

Steve wouldn't look at Tony. Tony knew what was wrong, if only half of it. 'Up, before the last hours cooking is wasted on that good for nothing spy.' He pushed Steve's hair back off his forehead, knowing Steve loved the feel of Tony's hands running through his hair. Tony kissed Steve's forehead and was about to get up when Steve cupped his hand around Tony's neck, bringing him down to meet Steve's lips. 'Tony' Steve whispered against them, before kissing him desperately.

Tony pulled away quicker than Steve expected. 'Steve, kissing you is my second favourite thing to do with you, but I really want you to eat your breakfast before Legolas consumes it in one mouthful.'

Steve sat up, his arms hanging over his knees. He frowned slightly at Tony's retreating back. 'Wait, what's first?'

'Come to breakfast and you'll see.' Tony winked again.

'I'll just brush my teeth then I'll be there.'

'Yeah honey I'm still waiting for that habbit to change. Nobody in their right mind brushes their teeth before breakfast.' Tony scrunched up his face at the thought.

'Not all of us like eating with furry teeth, Tony.' Steve stated from the bathroom.

'Shut up Steve.' Steve stuck his head out from the bathroom, eyebrow raised. 'What? You're worse than Pepper on a morning.'

Steve spat out his toothpaste and walked until he was stood in front of Tony. After kissing him, he said 'Tell me that's worse than with morning breath.'

'Do you really think I notice your breath when I'm kissing you, gorgeous? All I think about is which room's closer.' Steve laughed before walking off towards the kitchen.

'Clint, that breakfast better be there!' Tony shouted ahead as he put his hand in Steve's, which Steve squeezed slightly.

* * *

One slightly burnt breakfast (which Clint had smartly left for Steve), several kisses that tasted of coffee-Tony, a change of clothes, more kisses that tasted of coffee, and a very, very,_ very_, tense car drive later, Tony pulled up outside a building Steve had never seen before.

Angrily closing the door, Steve turned to point at Tony. 'Next time, I'm driving.'

Tony rolled his eyes. 'Yeah yeah granddad. If I wanted to get there next week, I'd have given you the keys.'

Steve ignored Tony's comment and looked up at the building in front of him, furrowing his brow slightly at the sunlight. 'What is this place?'

Tony leant back against his car and crossed his arms. 'Guess.' He smiled smugly.

Steve stared at the building for a few moments.

'Tony…' Steve began, doubtful.

'Steve…' Tony replied happily.

'Is this… Is this a _dance_ studio?!' Steve turned to look at Tony, his face a mixture of several emotions. Tony registered a few before he answered; Shock. Surprise. Fear. Sadness.

'Yes it is.' Tony smiled at Steve.

'I-I… I can't dance, Tony.' Steve looked down at his feet.

'I know. One of the few jokes my dad cracked out was the one about how the great Captain America couldn't dance.' The corner of Tony's mouth lifted up slightly before he moved forwards quickly. 'Come on soldier, I want my money's worth for this place.' Once Tony had opened the door he turned around, unaware of where Steve was. 'Steve?'

Steve was rooted to the ground, frowning, thinking deeply.

'Steve?' Tony called again. 'Steve. Steven?' Steve was still in a world of his own. Tony walked up to Steve, standing in front of him.

Steve looked up slowly, eyes coming into focus as he met Tony's eyes. 'Sorry, just, remembering something. Ignore me.' Steve looked at the open door to the building and gestured for Tony to go in. 'After you.'

Now, Tony knew teaching Steve to dance would not be easy. He knew, it would be hard. He knew, he would receive many stood-on-toes by the end of the hour. What he didn't seem to put into this equation, was the fact that Steve picked things up very quickly. Ten minutes practice, and Steve was dancing around the room leading _Tony_.

Steve didn't have to worry about what he was doing, which meant he could worry about other things instead.

Tony once told him he didn't like sharing, especially about his dad. Several nights after that, when Steve had mentioned Howard, Tony had ranted to Steve about his dad, mentioning how his dad had ignored him, neglected him, occasionally-when drunk-hit him, and was constantly disappointed in Tony for reasons Tony couldn't understand until he was older.

Because he wasn't his dad's lost best friend.

Tony believes his dad thought Tony would grow up to be better than what he did, and would replace the hole Steve left when he crashed. But Tony wasn't Steve Rogers, and his dad never let him forget that.

When Tony told Steve this, then abruptly walked off claiming he was going to teach Senator Stern a lesson, Steve was left comparing the Howard Stark he knew, to the Howard Stark Tony grew up with, and no matter what he did, he couldn't get these people to match. Something had changed his friend, turned his into something Steve never thought it would be, but no matter what it was that changed him, it would never justify how he treated Tony. Steve didn't know what he'd do if Howard was here today to answer for his actions.

And Steve isn't like that normally.

But as Steve looked down at the quirky little man he held in his arms, he couldn't see how Howard could have ever treated Tony wrong. How anybody could treat Tony wrong. Steve looked at Tony and saw the smartest man he'd ever known, the strongest man he'd ever known, and by far the best. Tony's personality, his sarcasm, his humour, his constant little digs that he found hilarious but that pissed everybody else off, his smile, his eyes, even his beard, as much as Steve hated to admit it. Steve loved the Stark beard.

How could Steve not love Tony?

Tony suddenly stopped dancing, taking a step back from Steve.

'Look, Steve, I, I can talk. Place me in front of anyway and I can talk to them about anything. But that's all I do. I say words, and I say things that I don't mean, that people take the wrong way.' Tony rubbed his hands together. 'The majority of people I talk to, only want to talk to me to find out the latest gossip. So, I always lie and say whatever pleases whichever person I'm talking to to get them off my back. Most of the time, I don't even listen to what I'm saying. Then it comes out in the papers 'Tony Stalk quits job' 'Tony Stark eats tiger' 'Tony Stark hides military equipment for fun' and none of it's true. Well okay the last one is true but-' Tony sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

'Steve, what I'm trying to say is, I love you, and I'm going the wrong way about it, but I do. Please don't think this is something else I don't mean, because I do. I mean it more than I've ever meant it when I've said it before. I love you Steve Rogers.'

Tony looked up at Steve, searching for some type of reaction. Before Tony could register, Steve placed his lips upon Tony and kissed him more passionately than he ever had done before.

'Tony, you are a fool.' Steve kissed Tony again. 'I love you, and I'm sorry I said it last night, it just slipped out and I thought nothing of it, I didn't even register-'

'No, Steve, why are you apologizing? Don't be ridicul-'

'Tony I know what you're like-'

'Well I should hope so-'

'You know what I mean, I just meant that-'

As the two men kept cutting over each other, they were moving closer and closer together until Tony pushed himself up slightly and ended all talking.

* * *

That night, after five hours of dancing - read making out - and talking to each other constantly and another slightly tense car journey and Steve cooking everybody dinner once they got back, Steve and Tony fell asleep.

Clint had put Star Wars on, but of course Steve and Tony paid no attention to the tv, and spent the entire film talking to each other (constantly being shushed by Clint of course) snuggled up in their own world. At the end of the film, they stayed on the couch, Steve laid out on the outside of the cushions and Tony laid on the inside, half laid on Steve. When they eventually did fall asleep, neither men had a nightmare.


End file.
